ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Hush
Billy Hush is a professional wrestler aligned with the Volatile Wrestling Alliance. Before Wrestling Born in Edinburgh, Scotland, Billy Hush was educated well at Trinity High School, but always aspired to become a professional Wrestling Superstar. He would sit and watch his WWE tapes, dreaming to be like those guys entertaining crowds day in and day out. He always aspired to be in the flashing lights, with tens of thousands of people screaming his name, although not initially for the wrestling. It wasn't so much the wrestling he wanted, it was all about being the main event, either in a band, or an actor, and then he received a call from a friend of his in the US, offering him the chance to view a live PPV from backstage for his 18th birthday. This day changed everything. There was a practice ring in the back area for warm-ups and training. He watched some of the stars train in awe of what he was witnessing. He got a bit ahead of himself, and slid into the ring. The wrestler there initially asked him to leave the ring, but Billy pleaded with him to let him do a couple of moves. The wrestler obliged. Billy's first move was a flawless Shooting Star Press, viewed by one of the CEO's as he walked into the room. Despite both wrestler and Hush receiving a telling off for it, the CEO eventually surprised Hush with a call, inviting him to train properly, thrash out a contract, and work some of the independent circuit for a while before being called up to the UCW. Eventually Hush's contract was passed to WOF and then again to HVW where he finally made his TV debut on February 12, narrowly losing to then Continental Champion Blood Reign. Wrestler Bio Name Billy Hush Gender Male Age 26 Height 6 ft 2in Weight 242 lbs Alignment Face Home Town Edinburgh, Scotland (currently resides in Salt Lake City, Utah) Gimmick None specifically. He does thoroughly enjoy indie music and this comes through a lot. Largely unpredictable. Can show a comedic and flippant side, but can also turn on the viciousness at the flip of a switch. He's made a career out of it, so why stop now? Entrance Theme Muse - "Knights of Cydonia" Ring Attire Streetware. Casual. Blue Jeans, smart trainers, T-Shirt (design of which changes), and a black casual shirt with no buttons fastened. Fighting Style Depends on the match, really. Usually a technical wrestler with a couple of High-flying spots. Can pick a right old brawl if he's really pissed off. Sample Moves * Hard Clothesline * DDT * Moonsault * Spinebuster * Facebuster * Sunset Flip * Neckbreaker * Tornado DDT * Spear * Armbar Takedown * Top Rope elbow/leg drop * Samoan Drop * Dropkick * Armbar submission * Boston Crab * Jumping Enziguri * Suplex * Belly to Belly Suplex * Vertical suplex * Flapjack * Knife Edged Chops * No Talking (A sleeper hold, Hush renamed it for his own use) * Silent Assassin (Standing crossface. Arms wrapped around his opponents head and face as they are standing. Puts enormous pressure on the neck) Signature Moves * DDT * Silent Assassin * Spinebuster Tag Team Moves * Butterfly - A double armbar. One person per arm. In a three or four way match this will change to the "Spiderlock" where other opponents take on legs too. Primary Finisher * Silencer - Set up an opponent upon the shoulders, like an F-5 or Torture rack, and then spinning them to becoming face down, then landing a piledriver. Better known as the Psycho Driver. Secondary Finisher(s) * Hush Money (A superkick combo. Basically, it's a standard kick to the stomach, followed by quick sharp uppercut punch to the opponents face when they're bent over, and then a superkick right to the temple as soon as they spring up from the punch to the face. It's a cool looking combo in my head.) * The Deafening (Walls of Jericho, standing version.) Special Finisher * Descent into Silence (Shooting Star Press. renamed for Hush's use) Hardcore Finishers * Total Silencer - A Silencer onto a weapon. Chair usually. * Hush Money, (but replacing the final Superkick with quickly picking up a handily placed chair or other weapon and wrapping it around the opponents dazed face.) * Peace and Quiet - Leg drop onto an opponents head that's wedged between the seat and back of a steel chair. High Voltage Wrestling (HVW): 2006-2008 Billy Hush debuted in the High Voltage Wrestling company on TV on Sunday February 12, 2006, and was immediately given a tough challenge against Blood Reign, who at the time was their Continental Champion. Hush suffered a loss on his debut, but vowed to continue fighting, gaining a record-breakingly quick victory over Ghalleon at the New Horizon pay-per-view that year, and followed that up with a victory on Shockwave over Scottie Kent. Despite these successes, and a 2-1-0 record, Hush still wasn't seen as a man with much potential and was projected to languish in the lower card in HVW until such time management planned to eventually give him a push, which could have been a long time coming. The Broken Leg Everything changed though when Hush suffered a broken leg immediately following the Falls Count Anywhere match against Scottie Kent on the April 2 edition of Shockwave. Kent threw Hush off the stage set into the electronic equipment below, delivering a clean break which kept Hush out of action for the following four months. He was supposed to be out for much longer, but due to the fact the break was clean and straight, and thus easy to fix, and Hush's determination to return to the ring and progress in the wrestling business, his six-month layoff period was cut to just four and he made his in-ring return at the Meltdown Pay-per-view that year, on a five-man team lead by Pat Laba against five men from the XOW, a match that Hush was the last man standing in for his team, but which he ultimately lost to Volt Nolen via tapout. Billy Hush vs Jonathan Chaos This would end up being the feud that propelled Billy Hush into the HVW Main Event scene in only his rookie year. During the Meltdown five vs five match, teammate Jonathan Chaos didn't take kindly to his self-elimination by hitting Volt Nolen with a chair. Hush told Chaos off, only to be hit with the chair himself, kicking off a feud that would span the following six months, a feud that was just as personal off-camera as it was on. Hush and Chaos would fight multiple times, in an array of matches, the first of which being a singles match which never officially started due to the pair fighting all the way up the ramp until the eventual, and violent ending. Chaos would then infiltrate Hush's then home in Kissimmee, Florida, and assault him, taking him prisoner and, on the October 1st edition of Shockwave two weeks prior to their Last Man Standing match, Hush was shown on screen chained in a warehouse with Chaos about to perform a sacrificial ritual upon Hush while everyone else was wondering why he hadn't shown up for his scheduled match against Bryant McCoy. Hush eventually escaped, and while HVW owner Heath Lancaster tried to convince Hush not to go ahead with the match, as the feud had become too personal, Hush demanded it still take place, and that Chaos should not be arrested until Hush had finished with him. Meanwhile Chaos vowed to finish what he had started. The two would then battle in a brutal Last Man Standing match at Liberation 2006, in which Hush was victorious by throwing himself and Chaos off the stage in a manner similar to the one which broke his leg months prior. After winning the Extreme Title a month later, Hush found his first defence would be against Chaos, after he defeated Merrill Waters in a Ladder match at the Fans Choice show in late November 2006. The date for Hush's Title defence was set as Last Stand 2006, on Christmas Eve that year, and despite Chaos playing further mind games and abducting Hush's then girlfriend Laura Hartwell, Hush was once again victorious and retained his Extreme Title. Extreme Champion Billy Hush became HVW Extreme Champion on November 26, 2006, defeating Blood Reign in a 2-out-of-3 falls match to end his reign, and start what would become a record-breaking Title reign himself. Hush would turn back all comers to the belt following his first defence against Chaos, including a strange feud where Hush and friend Mathias Freeman would lose a Tag Team Double Title match against Michael Black and Jason Rolento where both his and Freemans Continental Title were on the line, but since Freeman was the man pinned, Michael Black became Continental Champion, and Hush retained his Extreme Title. Hush would then turn back the challenges of Krystian Kavella, Carlos Rosario, Andrea Mero and Alex Peranna, as well as surviving a number of no-contest results against Logan Scanlon, before finally losing the belt to Scanlon at Liberation 2007 in a Last Man Standing match, ending a record-breaking 337-day title reign. Billy Hush vs Shane Cassidy After losing the Extreme Title, a mysterious masked man started to plague Hush in HVW. This man would claim that despite being an Extreme Champion, he wasn't anywhere near as extreme as him. This man would attack Hush after matches, and film strange video's outside his home until he was finally unveiled as Shane Cassidy when Hush defeated a different "masked man" in a one-on-one match. Cassidy and Hush would have an intense personal rivalry, just about as heated as the one with Chaos, but this time they were kept apart in matches, instead being asked to choose an opponent each for a "pick your poison" match. Cassidy chose then-HVW Champion Dustin Diablo for Hush go tangle with, a match which Hush, at the surprise of the crowd, won. Hush, however, chose the man that defeated Cassidy in his last HVW match a year prior in Pat Laba, a match where Laba prevailed. As a result, Hush chose the stipulation for their Last Stand encounter that year...the Asylum match, the very match that ended Cassidy's career the first time around. Hush and Cassidy fought a long battle in the unforgiving cage with Hush emerging the eventual winner. International Championship Fed up of feeling like the most hated man amongst the locker room, on the first show of 2008, Hush went to the ring and asked for a pay-per-view opponent that didn't want to dissect him, invade his home and destroy everything he lives for. He asked for a wrestling match, as he is a wrestler, as the vast majority of his pay-per-view appearances had been particularly violent and against dangerous men. Odin Knyght heeded his calls and, as the International Champion, put his own belt on the line with a match that would take place at New Horizon 2008. Hush and Knyght generally co-existed fairly well, each keeping to their word that this would remain a wrestling match, but during a Strange Bedfellows Tag team match against Grave Digger and Eric Mitchell the show before pay-per-view, Hush and Knyght imploded, rendering the match a total no contest and making things more tense for their pay-per-view encounter. During the match, Hush almost reverted to his more hardcore self, but paid the price by having Odin lose via count-out, meaning that even though Odin lost the match, he still retained the title. HVW World Championship Now one of the top stars in HVW and arguably the ost popular man in the company to the fans, it couldn't be ignored any longer, Hush's drive to turn towards the Main Event and take a World Championship match finally came true when he defeated former World Champion Grave Digger twice more and was included in the 6-man Voltage Cell Elimination match scheduled for the next pay-per-view by then HVW-Champion Dustin Diablo himself. The match also included Ghalleon, Jonathan Chaos, Volt Nolen and Grave Digger, none of whom Hush was a stranger to, but all of whom he'd defeated at least once in is career. Now he had to beat them all and, against all odds, he finally pinned last man standing Dustin Diablo to end his long reign, and start the Hush era as the HVW World Champion. During this time, Hush's winning ways largely continued, including a World Title rematch against the man he won it from, Dustin Diablo, to record his third straght win over the former champion. Despite one more loss to Blood Reign in a non-title bout, Hush would still remain largely on the winning side of things. At this time, Hush's 2-year contract with HVW after returning from his leg-break was about to expire, and while the terms are still unknown, Hush and Lancaster couldn't agree on a new contract and as such Hush would eventually relinquish his title to Kaji Fireson at Meltdown 2008 under contractual obligations and then leave High Voltage Wrestling for good. High Voltage Wrestling survived for one more pay-per-view event, Liberation 2008, where newcomer Razor would battle Blood Reign for the World Championship, a match Blood Reign won to begin his first reign as World Champion, although a matter of days later, Heath Lancaster was killed in an automobile accident and, with the responsibility of HVW then thrust into their hands, it was put on hiatus by Amy Chastaine and Dustin Diablo until further notice, vacating all belts and relinquishing all contracts. Elite/Extreme Wrestling Alliance (EWA) 2007 Billy Hush's stay in EWA was a comparatively short one, during which he fought for all the singles titles he could have been booked to compete for. At the time, the reborn EWA was a federation finding its feet and was looking for star quality to help it push to the forefront of the wrestling business. Run by the late Heath Lancaster originally as a development federation for HVW, EWA soon gained its own identity and its links to HVW were largely severed, with the exception of Lancaster remaining the official owner, although he rarely ever appeared at any EWA event. Billy Hush debuted in EWA on March 26, 2007, in episode 5 of the latest incarnation of EWA's Breakdown show. He appeared as a "Mystery Opponent", taking on Trevor B and Paul Gafet in a Triple Threat match, emerging victorious. However, shortly after he turned heel (both in EWA and HVW) during which time his winning records started to falter, losing matches against the members of Ice Age, including an EWA Undisputed Title match against Andrea Mero at the Ground Zero pay-per-view. After this failed heel turn, management turned Hush face again, in a role in which he was far more comfortable, and he chased the EWA Tri-State Title, defeating the first person he ever faced in EWA in Paul Gafet for it at that years Eternity pay-per-view. He would eventually lose the Title and his EWA Contract in an Egyptian Deathmatch against long-time nemesis Jonathan Chaos at Breaking Point 2007, putting Hush's time in EWA at only seven months. 2009: Hush returns During the final show of 2008 however, EWA's Showcase event, Billy Hush reappeared with the news that he had found a loophole in the terms of the Egyptian Deathmatch held some 15 months prior, claiming that he had the right to win the contract back from Jonathan Chaos. That match which, depending on the outcome, could see Hush either rejoining or forever excluded from the EWA roster is a brutal "Sands of Time" match and was signed for Breakdown on January 5, 2009. Despite losing that match via submission, Hush has since claimed the tapout loss was enough, owing to the pinfall-only stipulation on redeeming his contract, to get him back into the company. He "cut his losses" and claimed a moral victory over the man that claimed the match win. Tri-State Title II Following his successful return to EWA, Billy Hush soon set his sights on an old enemy, that person being current Tri State Champion, Andrea Mero who had claimed victory over Hush for the Undisputed Championship two years prior. The animosity started when Hush and Ice Age teamed in an elimination match and Hush was slightly responsible for Mero's elimination. Mero took exception to this and a TLC Tag Team Title match was booked where Hush, who became #1 Contender through a non-title win over Mero a few weeks prior. Hush won the rematch on March 30, and then set his sights on the EWA/CWA combined event, Enemy Lines. Volatile Wrestling Alliance (VWA): 2008-present Billy Hush vs Shane Lawson At VWA's Method of Sacrifice pay-per-view, just a short time before Billy Hush won the HVW World Title, a mysterious masked man appeared completely out of nowhere and attacked Dante Leonhart, a move that instantly won him over in the eyes of the VWA fans, but nevertheless created controversy among VWA management, of whom only a select few sworn to secrecy knew his real identity. Not even Shane Lawson knew who he was, but nevertheless this man was a man on a mission, to rid VWA of the Legion faction and, number one on his list of priorities, get to Shane Lawson himself. Lawson continued to book this man, known only as Dark Plague, against members of his Legion, gaining victories over Dustin Adams and Dante Leonhart, losing narrowly to Bryant McCoy, and, on the second attempt of trying, eventually gaining a victory over Steven Sands who was having his own issues with the Legion and Lawson at the time. As Shane become increasingly more and more volatile and unstable himself, he booked himself to take on Pat Laba at the next pay-per-view in a Hell in a Cell match, where Dark Plague interfered, throwing both men off the top of the cell and ending the match as a no contest, when he would then unmask and reveal himself to be Billy Hush. Lawson was furious at Hush for his actions, and continued to book him unfavorably, especially against top-level stars, old foes of Hush and even in handicap matches in order to keep him away, only for Lawson to attempt interference or post-match beatdowns himself. While this strategy worked at keeping Hush at bay, when Shane's father Jude arrived on the scene and co-ran VWA alongside Shane, he booked the long-awaited Billy Hush vs Shane Lawson match in the Asylum where Hush had prevailed less than a year prior. Not only that but Shane's version of the HVW Title was on the line. Hush eventually defeated Lawson in that match, a long, grueling and hard-fought victory which many say is the best performance he's ever had to put out and he won the HVW Title for the second time, becoming the only man in history to do so. However, on the following Chaos, Jude Lawson, having taken full control of his sons affairs while he was being sent away for mental examination and supervision, stripped Hush of the HVW Title he'd just won, and awarded him with VWA's own Main Event hardcore title, named the VWA High Voltage Championship. High Voltage Championship Following Hush's huge victory over Shane Lawson at Primrose Path, he himself has found an issue with another masked man, wearing the same Corey Taylor Slipknot mask as Hush did intentionally injecting himself in Hush's business for what appeared to be no real reason. This man would attack Hush at every opportunity, but would never reveal his identity. Hush called Dark Plague II out on one edition of Rapture, but only saw him appear on the stage claiming that Hush would only get Dark Plague on Dark Plague's terms...although it appears Jude Lawson took issue with that following Hush's match with Michael Black in which Dark Plague interfered once more. This led to Hush and Dark Plague meeting for the first time in a Tag Match where Hush partnered Royal Rumble winner Andrew Raynes, and Dark Plague partnered Michael Black, but after Dark Plague pinned Raynes, the issue between himself and Hush only escalated further. A match was announced between the two at the upcoming Crisis of Faith pay-per-view, but, to Dark Plagues disdain, it's to be held in the same match type that Hush won his first HVW Title in...the High Voltage Cell, and with Hush's High Voltage Title on the line, Hush and Dark Plague are plenty fired up to do battle. The week before Crisis of Faith on Rapture, Hush battled former VWA World Title holder Jamie Lockheart, during which Dark Plague once again interfered...but this time the masked man was finally revealed to be Tag Champion and former X-Treme Champion Steven Sands...a man to whom Hush is no stranger. With their bloody match providing a winner and new champion in Steven Sands, albeit a difficult win with the outside aid of Jamie Lockheart throughout the match. Now though with the belt in Sands' hands, a man Hush knows he can defeat, he's hungry to win it back once more. However, Rekkah Starr, Chaos GM and Michael Black both have other ideas, and despite being forced to team together in a Tag loss to Pat Laba and Andrew Raynes on the first Chaos of 2009, he appeared to have new obstacles to overcome in his quest to regain VWA gold, namely Michael Black. Black was a major thorn in Hush's side, trying to muscle in on Hush's High Voltage Title rematch, and the animosity lead to those two facing off at Pandoras Box in an Angel of Mercy match, a match that can only be won when referee Rekkah Starr says so. Michael Black won that match, ending Hush's quest for High Voltage gold when Anna Faith pulled Black away from certain destruction as Hush plunged from a great height through a table. Appendix Results OVERALL RECORD: 51-31-9 HVW RECORD 29 - 14 - 9 2006: 8-5-2 2-12-06 Shockwave - Blood Reign def Billy Hush via pinfall 3-12-06 New Horizon - Billy Hush def Ghalleon via pinfall 4-26-06 Shockwave - Billy Hush def Scottie Kent via pinfall ''--Falls Count Anywhere match. Kent throws Hush off the stage, causing a leg break and 3 month layoff after the match.'' 7-30-06 Meltdown - Team XoW def Team HVW via Submission ''--Hush was last member of Team HVW, pinning Ringmasta, but tapped out to final XoW member Volt Nolen'' 8-20-06 Shockwave - Billy Hush def Volt Nolen via DQ ''--Jonathan Chaos interrupted and attacked Hush'' 9-03-06 Shockwave - Billy Hush vs Jonathan Chaos; no contest ''--Jonathan Chaos sent both competitors crashing off the stage to cause the double count-out'' 9-17-06 Shockwave - Blood Reign & Jonathan Chaos def Eric Herrera & Billy Hush via DQ ''--Eric caused the DQ by slamming Blood Reign with a chair'' 10-01-06 Shockwave - Billy Hush vs Bryant McCoy; never started, no contest. ''--Billy Hush kidnapped by Jonathan Chaos from his home days before this event'' 10-15-06 Liberation - Billy Hush def Jonathan Chaos ''--Last Man Standing match'' 10-29-06 Shockwave - Kaji Fireson def Billy Hush via pinfall ''--Continental Title #1 Contenders match'' 11-12-06 Shockwave - Billy Hush def Blood Reign Two falls to one ''--2/3 Falls match for HVW Extreme Title'' 11-26-06 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. Michael Black and Bishop ''--Triple Threat "Second Chance" match, Hush become #1 Contender to HVW World Title'' 12-10-06 Shockwave - Billy Hush/Mathais Freeman def. Kaji Fireson/Jonathan Chaos ''--Elimination rules. Hush eliminated. Freeman pinned Kaji.'' 12-24-06 Last Stand - Billy Hush def. Jonathan Chaos ''--I Quit match to retain the Extreme Title'' 12-24-06 Last Stand - Amy Chastaine def. Billy Hush via pinfall ''--HVW World Title match'' 2007: 13-6-5 1-21-07 Shockwave - Billy Hush/Pat Laba def. Blood Reign/Odin Knyght via pinfall 1-28-07 Aftershock - Billy Hush def. Alex Peranna via pinfall 2-18-07 Shockwave - Billy Hush/Mathais Freeman/Anastagio Armanno def. Jonathan Chaos/Eric Herrera/Alex Peranna via DQ ''--Chaos DQ'ed for laying out opposing team with chairshots'' 3-04-07 Shockwave - Michael Black def. Billy Hush 03-18-07 New Horizon - Dark Destiny def. Billy Hush/Mathais Freeman ''--Extreme/Continental Title. Black pinned Freeman to win Cont Title. Hush retains Extreme Title.'' 04-01-07 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. Michael Black via pinfall ''--Odin Knyght special referee.'' 04-08-07 Aftershock - Billy Hush def. Krystian Kavella via pinfall ''--Extreme Title match'' 04-15-07 Shockwave - Pat Laba def. Billy Hush via pinfall ''--Liquid Gold Tournament 1/5'' 04-22-07 Aftershock - Billy Hush def. Kaji Fireson via pinfall ''--Liquid Gold Tournament 2/5. Attacked by Alex Peranna post-match.'' 04-29-07 Shockwave - Alex Peranna def. Billy Hush via DQ ''--Jonathan Doberman interfered. Alex Peranna becomes #1 Contender to Extreme Title'' 05-06-07 Aftershock - Billy Hush vs Michael Black: No Contest ''--Alex Peranna interferes. Liquid Gold (3/5)'' 05-20-07 Aftershock - Billy Hush def. Alex Peranna ''--Extreme Title match'' 06-03-07 Aftershock - Billy Hush vs Mathias Freeman: No contest ''--Liquid Gold Tournament 4/5'' 06-24-07 SHockwave - Billy Hush def. Ghalleon ''--Liquid Gold Tournament 5/5'' 08-05-07 Meltdown - Billy Hush def. Carlos Rosario ''--Extreme Title match'' 08-19-07 Shockwave - Billy Hush vs Logan Scanlon: no contest ''--Double countout'' 09-02-07 Shockwave - Billy Hush vs Logan Scanlon: no contest ''--Extreme Title: Cage match - Double countout.'' 09-16-07 Shockwave - Billy Hush vs Andrea Mero: no contest ''--Extreme Title: Feral Destruction and Logan Scanlon interfere.'' 09-30-07 Shockwave - Feral Destruction/Logan Scanlon def. Ice Age/Billy Hush 10-14-07 Liberation - Logan Scanlon def. Billy Hush ''--Last Man Standing match for Extreme Title'' 11-11-07 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. "masked man" ''--Hush blindsided by Shane Cassidy post match'' 11-25-07 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. Dustin Diablo ''--Non-Title: Pick your poison'' 12-02-07 Aftershock - Billy Hush def. Kota 12-23-07 Last Stand - Billy Hush def. Shane Cassidy ''--Asylum Match'' 2008: 8-3-2 02-03-08 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. Nightbreed 02-17-08 Shockwave - Billy Hush vs Kale Bloodhammer ''--No contest.'' 03-02-08 Shockwave - Billy Hush/Odin Knyght vs Grave Digger/Eric Mitchell ''--No contest'' 03-16-08 New Horizon - Billy Hush def. Odin Knyght via count-out ''--International Title match. Odin retains due to count-out rule'' 03-30-08 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. Grave Digger 04-20-08 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. Grave Digger ''--Gauntlet match, also featuring The Reaper, Ted Vashel and Jay Williams'' 05-04-08 Shockwave - Daray Reign/Odin Knyght def. Billy Hush/Carlos Rosario ''--Rosario tapped out.'' 05-18-08 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. Ghalleon 06-01-08 Mistakes & Glories - Billy Hush def. Grave Digger, Dustin Diablo, Ghalleon, Volt Nolen & Jonathan Chaos ''--HVW World Title: Voltage Cell match'' 06-15-08 Shockwave - Blood Reign def. Billy Hush 06-29-08 Shockwave - Billy Hush def. Dustin Diablo ''--HVW World Title Match'' 07-27-08 Shockwave - Billy Hush def Jay Williams 08-10-08 Meltdown - Kaji Fireson def. Billy Hush ''--HVW World Title match. Hush's contract with HVW expires and he joins VWA.'' EWA Results 11-7-0 2007: 6-6-0 03-26-07 Breakdown - Billy Hush def. Trevor B and Paul Gafet ''--Triple Threat Match'' 04-09-07 Uprising - Billy Hush def. Troy Poole ''--World Title #1 Contenders: Ladder match'' 04-23-07 Breakdown - Jackson Bowker def. Billy Hush 05-07-07 Breakdown - Billy Hush & Ted Vashel def. Jackson Bowker & Andrea Mero via count-out. 06-04-07 Breakdown - Ted Vashel def. Billy Hush 06-18-07 Ground Zero - Andrea Mero def. Billy Hush ''--EWA Undisputed Title: Hell in a Cell'' 07-30-07 Breakdown - Billy Hush def. Ted Vashel ''--#1 Contenders to Tri-State Title: Falls Count Anywhere'' 08-13-07 Breakdown - Troy Poole def. Billy Hush ''--Andrea Mero special referee'' 08-27-07 Eternity - Billy Hush def. Paul Gafet ''--Tri-State Title'' 09-10-07 Breakdown - Billy Hush def. Marcus Briggs 10-08-07 Breakdown - Jonathan Chaos & The Reaper def. Ted Vashel & Billy Hush. 10-22-07 Breaking Point - Jonathan Chaos def. Billy Hush ''--Tri-State Title "Loser gets fired" match: Egyptian Deathmatch.'' 2009: 5-1-0 01-05-09 Breakdown - Jonathan Chaos def. Billy Hush ''--Sands of Time match: Billy Hush's contract on the line. Chaos wins via submission, but for Hush to remain fired, he had to win via pinfall.'' 01-19-09 Breakdown - Billy Hush & Ice Age def. House of Southgate ''--6-Person Elimination match'' 02-02-09 Breakdown - Billy Hush def. Angel via DQ ''--Kathryn Harding interferes'' 02-16-09 Breakdown - Billy Hush def. Andrea Mero 03-02-09 Uprising - Billy Hush & Jonathan Chaos def. Andrea Mero & Ted Vashel ''--TLC Tri-State Title match. Hush grabs belt and becomes Tri Stae Champion'' 03-30-09 Breakdown - Billy Hush def. Andrea Mero ''--Tri State Title Match'' VWA Results (Dark Plague & Billy Hush) 11-10-0 2008: 9-6-0 05-30-08 Chaos - Dark Plague def. Dante Leonhart 06-13-08 Chaos - Dark Plague def. Dustin Adams 06-27-08 Chaos - Bryant McCoy def. Dark Plague 07-20-08 Chaos Theory - Steven Sands def. Dark Plague ''--No disqualification match.'' 08-15-08 Chaos - Pat Laba def. Billy Hush ''--First Blood Match'' 08-29-08 Chaos - Billy Hush def. Grave Digger 09-12-08 Chaos - Billy Hush def. Steven Sands 09-26-08 Chaos - Jason Rolento & Damon Baal def. Billy Hush ''--Handicap match'' 10-18-08 Primrose Path - Billy Hush def. Shane Lawson ''--High Voltage Title: Asylum Match'' 10-18-08 Primrose Path - Billy Hush entered Royal Rumble #2 and was eliminated twelfth 10-31-08 Chaos - Billy Hush def. Blood Reign 11-07-08 Rapture - Billy Hush def. Razor 11-14-08 Chaos - Billy Hush def. Michael Black via DQ 11-28-08 Chaos - Dark Plague II (Steven Sands) & Michael Black def. Andrew Raynes & Billy Hush 12-05-08 Rapture - Billy Hush def. Jamie Lockheart via DQ 12-21-08 Crisis of Faith - Steven Sands def. Billy Hush ''--VWA High Voltage Title: Electrified Cage Match'' 2009: 2-3-0 01-09-09 Chaos - Pat Laba & Andrew Raynes def. Billy Hush & Michael Black 01-23-09 Chaos - Billy Hush def. Andrew Raynes 02-06-09 Chaos - Pat Laba def. Billy Hush ''--VWA World Heavyweight Title match'' 03-15-09 Pandoras Box - Michael Black def. Billy Hush ''--Angel of Mercy match. #1 Contender to High Voltage Title''' 04-03-09 Rapture - Billy Hush def. Andrew Raynes & Kaji Fireson ''--Triple Threat match'' Championships Held November 26, 2006 - October 14, 2007: HVW Extreme Championship *Defeated Blood Reign 2-1 in a 2/3 Falls match *Defeated by Logan Scanlon in a Last Man Standing match August 27, 2007 - November 5, 2007: EWA Tri-State Championship *Defeated Paul Gafet *Defeated by Jonathan Chaos in an Egyptian Deathmatch June 1, 2008 - August 10, 2008: HVW World Championship *Defeated Dustin Diablo, Volt Nolen, Jonathan Chaos, Grave Digger and Ghalleon in a Voltage Cell match *Defeated by Kaji Fireson October 19, 2008 - October 31, 2008: HVW World Championship (VWA) *Defeated Shane Lawson in an Asylum Match *Stripped of Title by Jude Lawson on Chaos. October 31, 2008 - December 21, 2008: VWA High Voltage Championship *Awarded by Jude Lawson to replace HVW World Championship. *Defeated by Steven Sands in an electric cage match March 2, 2009 – present: EWA Tri-State Championship (EWA) *Defeated Andrea Mero (& Ted Vashel) in a Tag Team TLC match with Jonathan Chaos Other Achievements *First person to defeat Michael Black and end his 14-match undefeated streak *Ended Steven Sands' 9-match winning streak *Longest reigning HVW Extreme Champion at 337 days *First and only two-time HVW World Champion *First ever VWA High Voltage Champion *#8 on the EWRT Top 200 2006 *#29 on the EWRT Top 200 2007 Category:Wrestlers